Turquoise Seas (Steven Universe - Lapidot)
by Jpromeyuniverse
Summary: Lost and drifting in a sea of loneliness, Lapis takes walks near the beach to calm her nerves. The crashing of the waves allows her emotions get lost into the foam as the tides crawl up the sand. But one day, she abruptly runs into a stranger, one who seemingly is just another passerby-er. Unknowingly to her, this small girl will change her life forever. PS. Feedback is nice:)


"I wish you would just be useful, but no! You just sit there in your room like a waste of-"

The door slam echoed down the street, muffled yells retreating back behind the wood frame. Lapis had enough of that for tonight. Her heart was beating rapidly; her hands were shaking noticeably out of control.

 _Breathe, Lapis... Breathe. One. Two. Three..._

Counting was something she read up online a few weeks ago on google. It's suppose to distract you, of a sorts. Her breathing was slowing down by the time she reached 10. She lifted her arm to wipe off the tear tracks that had traveled down her cheeks. By now she had walked about 2 blocks down from her house, she didn't dare look back.

She took a breath. The aroma of the sea filled her head, filtering out the anxiety that had taken upon her.

The beach at night was quiet. Well, at-least at Beach City it was. The pier further north was a beacon of light, piercing deep into the midnight as the light emulated off the water like it was a sea of broken glass. She had only ever seen some shadows walking near the water up near the pier, but down where she was, nothing moved besides herself and the sea.

Lapis approached the dark waters with eyes closed, only feeling the warm sand between her toes. The soft sprinkle of water and sand brushed her body as the gales of wind howled past her. Here, she was at peace. She could forget everything that was wrong. All the anxiety, the depression, swept away and carried into the somber waters.

A feeling began to swell in her. It was one that she was often confronted by.

 _I wish I had someone to be here with me. I miss Jasper._

Jasper. The girl that broke her heart.

 _I just cared too much, it's been three months now... I should be over her. I deserve better..._

She had told herself this time and time again. But feelings still warmed her chest whenever she thought of her. They had come here together on multiple occasions. She still had her blocked on all forms of social media, from instagram to twitter to facebook.

 _I'll find someone... eventually. Right?_

She looked up and gazed at the milky clouds as they passed the crescent moon. The stars decorated the midnight sky as the pale clouds stretched into oblivion.

 _RIght Dad?_

"Excuse me?"

Lapis nearly had a heart attack. She was taken abruptly, turning around quickly, grabbing her chest.

"Whoa, Jesus Christ-!"

The shadowy figure looked like she was taken abruptly as well, moving backwards, holding both of her hands together on her stomach, holding something.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you. I just I uh... I-I found this phone on the beach behind you, I was wondering if it was yours?"

Her voice was high pitched, much higher than anyone she had ever met. By the looks of it, she seemed short. Lapis stood up, and then realized that she was correct. Who ever this girl was, she was barely up to her chest.

"Oh." She peered outwards and saw that the shadow was holding out her hands. She reached for them, and for a moment their hands touched. Her hands were warm, warmer than the sand beneath her feet. She brought the phone up to her eyes, and recognized it immediately.

"Ah yea, its mine. Thanks."

Lapis was never that lengthy with words. Always short, sweet, and to the point. Anyways, she was far to shy to hold a conversation for too long.

"Oh you're welcome!"

There was a short pause as the waves came bellowing forwards onto the beach, the frigid waters grazing their feet.

"My uh- My name is Peridot!"

She seemed almost proud to be able to get that out of her mouth.

"Lapis, nice to meet you. It's a bit dark though."

Another short pause. Perhaps Lapis wasn't the only shy one here.

"I should probably get going on back home, it's getting cold out here. Thanks for finding my phone."

Peridot pipped up, "Oh no problem! I should be homing- going home too."

Lapis giggled at the word mashup, with Peridot adding in an awkward laugh to go along with it. Lapis started to walk up the beach towards the rows of housing, the waves chiming down as she moved farther away. She noticed someone following short behind her. When the street lights finally illuminated her vision, she turned.

Peridot looked up, looking as if she had seen a ghost. The dark yellow light from the streets presented a girl standing right around 5'5, maybe shorter. Her features made her obviously mature enough to look like she was probably right around Lapis' age. The small blonde's hair was tied up in the back, letting the rest of it hang down from the sides of her head. Her hair was quite short, like Lapis' as well. The glasses complimented her green eyes that glowed an impetuous emerald in the light. She was quite cute. Lapis then realized that she was staring, or perhaps that Peridot was doing the same.

Peridot this time broke the stare, gazing down at grit-like sand for a moment before speaking up.

"So uh... You must live up here too?"

 _Oh shit i'm staring_

Embarrassed, Peridot caught herself gazing at the girl in front of her. She knew she had always had feelings for women but... But now she had to break this awkward moment she was caught up in. Heat had risen from the sand to her cheeks, she looked down at rocky sand beneath her.

 _Fuck oh uh..._

"So uh... You must live up here too?"

Lapis seemed to break a trance, straightening her posture and looking down into Peridot's eyes. She seemed caught off guard as she let out a quick reply, raising her hand to point down the street behind her.

"Oh uh- Yea, just about 2 blocks up- upward this way."

Peridot felt the heat of blushing on her face as her eyes followed Lapis' point. The hearth that was beginning to become Peridot's cheeks was washed away with a feeling of excitement as she piped up, smiling.

"Really?!"

 _Shit too loud_

"Ah uh- Really? I live just a block down there too, I'm surprised we never ran into each other."

Lapis had to have realized how Peridot was trying to get at her. Peridot was never too... "keen" on flirting. She had only dated one other girl, which ended quite quickly since it was back in middle school. She wanted to be nice and approachable, but at the same time she had trouble trying to give off the idea that she was interested in them. She was trying her best to just run this conversation out as long as she could, maybe then an opportunity would come up to ask for her number, or maybe- wait. Was Lapis... Crying?

Peridot focused herself once again, now noticing that Lapis had turned around completely, looking down the dark street. The sinister yellow street lights illuminated pockets of the road as it stretched down into the town, with small houses stacked side by side behind the sidewalks. Her blue hair was turned a dark shade with the light reflecting off the sides of her short hairstyle. She _was_ crying, gazing down the street as if it was a graveyard. Peridot panicked quietly behind her.

 _Oh no no no what do I... Do I just like... Should I hug her? OH no no she'll probably be freaked out even more, I should just-_

Peridot spoke in a worrying manner, "Lapis... Hey, what's wrong?"

Lapis spoke with a breaking voice. "I can't go home."

 _She did look like she was troubled earlier before on the beach?_

"Why what- Did something happen, is everything okay?"

"I... I- I can't go home, I don't want to."

 _Oh lord this is bad what do I do? What do I-_

Peridot spoke impulsively.

"Do you want to stay at my house?"

Lapis' sobbing slowed to a stop as she turned around. Her dark blue eyes were stained red, tear tracks traveling down her cheeks. She looked down at Peridot with a somber, yet hopeful expression on her face.

 _God she's still cute when she cries_

"Really? Are you sure- we just met I mean-"

Peridot smiled gently. "If there are troubles at home and you don't feel safe or anything, you shouldn't have to go back. It's no trouble, really. My parents are understanding, it'll be okay."

For the first time this night, a tender smile formed across Lapis' warm face. Her sobbing had stopped, mostly.

"Really? Are you sure? I don't want to be a burden."

"Yes, I'm sure. Follow me."

 _Oh lord what have I gotten myself into?_

~~I haven't written in a looooong time, so I hope this turned out okay. Tell me what you think, I'll try to update each chapter every day or so!~~


End file.
